No Rest For The Wicked
by Mizzspn
Summary: Its Deans last day and both him and Sam want the colt back from Bella as soon as possible so that they can stop the hellhounds from getting Dean but the deal doesnt go the way they thought it to go. Sam W&Dean W.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my friends and my first fanfic ever so i know it may not be good but please read and then if you got any ideas i would love to hear them :)**

**Its Deans last day and both him and Sam want the colt back from Bella as soon as possible so that they can stop the hellhounds from getting Dean but the deal doesnt go the way they thought it to go. Sam W&Dean W.**

**Chapter 1**

"Dean, how long are we gonna look for Bella?"

"Untill we get the colt which has to be soon coz i've only got two weeks left, Sam"

"i know" Sam said.

They were outside a motel room in L.A. even though Dean was angry he still had that wining smile.Sam, Trying to prove a point was getting furious at Dean and looked like he was about to punch him, but if you knew sam, you know that he woudnt brake a single bone on his brother's body. Fed-up of arguing, Sam just blurted out,

"well it was your fault for making the stupid deal!"

Sam opened the motel door and both of the boys walked in.

"so, what you're saying is you would rather die than live?"

Sam turned to face dean "Yeah, if it means saving you. Dean, i have to atch each day go by and watch you die inside and im getting tired of saving of saving your ass from the pit"

Sammy, i know this is gonna be hard for you but look on the bright side, you get the car"

Sam sighed in frustration "Dean, there is no bright side to this situation and for all i care you can take the car to hell with you!"

Then, there was a knock on the door, Sam walked over and opened it a little just to see who it was.Sam realised and opened the door wide enough for the tall blonde girl to walk through it.

"Hi boys, nice to see you" Ruby said pulling her long blonde hair over her shoulders and tucked behind her ears.

"what do you want Ruby?" Dean said, annoyed that Ruby had disturbed himand sams little argument, he slowly sat down on the bed.

"Dean, hows the damsel in distress" Ruby said in a sarcastic tone. Dean gave a sarcastic smirk.

"so, whats up?" Sam said as he started to blush, Ruby sat on the other bed without a notice of Sams red cheeks.

"we have a problem"

"what now?" Sam said as his cheeks turned to their normal colour.

"the demons are on us" Ruby said anxiously.

"what do you mean the demons are on us, they've always been on us"

"Yeah, but its not just one or two im talking about a whole bunch just like back at the police station and they really really want you two dead so thier ending the deal now" Ruby folded both of her arms neatly around her chest.

" THEY CANT DO THAT!" Dean shouted with rage as he stood up from the bed.

Ruby locked her eyes with Deans and stared him down " they can and will and to be honest im am sick of always saving your ass from the pit"

Ruby strolled out, while sam went outside of the room and cought up with Ruby half way through the hallway "ruby...ruby"

Ruby turned and locked eyes with Sam.

"please, just...please help me save dean. i need you you, i cant do this without you" Sam said , Ruby sighed.

"Sam.i dont know what else to do. theres really no easy way saving him"

"please" Sam said as his eyes filled with tears which made Rubys heart melt.

"i'll. see what i can do" Ruby said with a change of heart as she smiled and walked off

**Ok so that was chapter one please review and tell me what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Ok so this is my friends and my first fanfic ever so i know it may not be good but please read and then if you got any ideas i would love to hear them :)**

**Its Deans last day and both him and Sam want the colt back from Bella as soon as possible so that they can stop the hellhounds from getting Dean but the deal doesnt go the way they thought it to go. Sam W&Dean W.**

**Chapter 2**

Sam walked back towards the motel room and and opened the door.He looked around the room, he could hear people watching TV through the very thin walls of the motel, his mouth tasted dry, so he went to get a drink from the vending machine outside seeming that he and dean wasnt to keen on the motels water, when dean came and said

"Where the hell do you think your going?" as he put his rucksack on his back,

"Dean, we might aswell stay here for abit, the demons are gonna find us whether we're in L.A or New York"" sam said as he closed the door he even barley opened.

"Yeah but we can run?" dean said hesistantly.

"dean we cant run, you know we cant, we just have to stay here untill ruby comes up with something"-

"YOU ASKED RUBY?!" dean yelled.

"Dean i had to, i didnt know what else to do. Shes the only person who can help us"

Sam thought to himself, why doesnt he just listen to me, If he wants to live hes got to stop being so damn pig headed.

"Ruby even said that theres no way of saving me from the pit, so tell me..."

Then, there was a strange howling noise not one but two strange howling noises. Both Sam and Dean stopped talking as dean slowly approached the windows and looked outside, they were there, standing with the drool dropping from their mouths and down their thick black fur coats.

They stopped howling and parted a path for a little girl who slowly strolled through, she was covered in a pearl white dress, she was sinister that gave sam and dean the creeps.

"Dean, i know your here!"

Her eyes flashed white as she raised her hand which sent the windows to smash and to cave in, sam and dean bent down for cover.

The door slammed opened , ruby stepped in "RUNNN!" both sam and dean made their way out.

"i so hope you've got a plan" sam said to ruby as he made his way through the door.

"not really" ruby said scared for their lives.

Sam reached Dean who was out of the room "If i die you have no idea, sam, what im gonna do to ruby"

Ruby ran up to them " lets move".

They ran outside as fast as they can with the hell hounds on their trail and they could sense the sweat and fear that flew from them.

As sam and ruby ran ahead dean slowed down to look behind him, they were still two, he then turned back ahead but sam and ruby were not there.

He tripped over a log and stumbled to the ground, the hell hounds cought up with him, he quickly got up and sprinted through the forest with fear calling out sam but there was no response.

Dean didnt know where he was going he was only concerntrated on saving his life, then out of know where the hell hounds jumped onto him and clawed his back vigourisly, blood splattered and painted the forest floor, and so he screamed in pain and for help, tears ran down his dirt face but soon after the pleaded soon faded as his tears no longer fell, his body stood still and numb in the middle of the forest.

Only through his tear filled eyes, he was alive as hell clouded over him, chains prisioned him as they stretched miles on end, he screamed through a cracked voice "SOMEBODY HELP ME!!"... "SAAAAM!!"

**Ok so tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

****

**Ok so this is my friends and my first fanfic ever so i know it may not be good but please read and then if you got any ideas i would love to hear them :)**

The plan didnt go the way they all thought and now things get worse along the way of escaping

**Chapter 3**

Sam and Ruby ran throught the forest, when Sam turned to see if Dean was still behind , he wasnt, Sam stopped

"ruby, wheres Dean?" he asked

Ruby stopped and turned to face Sam but he wasnt there, Ruby looked around the forest

"SAM!" she yelled

when she turned back around, Lilith stood infront, Rubys eyes switched to black at the sight of her, Lilith smirked

"well.well. look who it is, the big bitchy traitor" she said with a cocky voice.

"What have you done with sam?" Ruby asked with concern

Lilith laughed lightly at Rubys reaction "lets just say hes out cold for awhile" she smiled pleasanly as Ruby became angry she lifted up her hand and choked Lilith to the floor, ruby was obviously much quicker on using her powers against Lilith.

"So. you wanna play like that huh. bitch!" lillith said as she gaged for air and suddenly broke free from the hold and punched Rubys face with brute force which Ruby then became dazed, Lilith approached fast and swung Ruby into a tree, Ruby smacked her head and fell to the floor.

Lilith laughed and she towered over Ruby who looked up in defeat " you honestly thought that you could of killed me, your no match for me and now, to send your ass back from where it came from" Just before Lilith could get a word out from Latin, Sam appeared from behind

" You took my brother from me and not letting you take her" he said through gritted teeth.

" And what you gonna do without your big brother Sammy, huh, you know you cant get him back" Lilith said harshly, Sam had enough as he pulled out the colt and aimed it head hight at Lilith but before he could push the trigger, she dissapered intothe air that howled through the rustly trees.

Sam bent down at Ruby " hey ".

" hey " Ruby said breathlessly, Sam helped her to her feet,she looked up at him confused

"where did she go?".she said as she whiped the blood from under her nose.

Sam looked down at her " i have no idea, im just glad that, your ok".

At them words Ruby couldnt help but smile up at him and he smiled back which sent a strange feeling to wash over her and at that moment she knew that Sam really cared about her.

Afterwards they both made thier way back to the impala, Sam sat on the bonnet as Ruby aproached and sat next to him.

Sams thoughts of Dean came back "what am i going to do ruby?" he said with teared filled eyes.

Ruby looked at him " we'll find away, sam" she said softly as trying to raise a smile on Sams face.

But then Sam lost all hope "what if we dont, i mean what i Dean turns into them, what if we're never able to get him out of there"

Ruby looked at sam with feeling and pitty, she gently put her hand on his shoulder "listen sam, thats not gonna happen, coz i wont let it".

Sams teary eyes looked deep into Rubys as he thought she was being supportive somehow she was very different from the others like she said she was which made things more comfortable for him.

He smiled at ruby then at that moment she laughed under her breath

"this is so not in the job description but i screwed it up anyway"

Sam laughed slightly in amusement " what is a job description?" he said as he whipped the tears that fell from his eyes that had rolled down his cheeks

Ruby took a deep breath in and exheld out through the nose before she looked ahad at the empty road " a job description is to be manipulative, get answers and information for certain things and basically taking advantage of people but it wasnt really like that for me well apart from being a little manipulative from time to time i guess you could say that tiny piece of humanity thats inside kinda makes me soft " Ruby gazed ahead drowned in her own thoughts, sam looked down and the dirt road and swollowed hard and then looked up

"thanks, ruby" he said as he looked at her.

"dont mention it...its late you might wanna get some rest"

"yeah"

sam walked around the car and slumped in while ruby walked off in the opposite direction.

**Right so tell me what you think :)**

**Should i carry on?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so this is my friends and my first fanfic ever so i know it may not be good but please read and then if you got any ideas i would love to hear them :)**

**Sams getting unknown nightmares, could it be visions? **

**Chapter 4**

It was dark with flashes of lightining covered with a thin mist of cloud , he could see his older brother chained and hooked through his flesh and hear the broken screams of pain that echowed but there was no response, he gave out one big yell that stretched his lungs and burnt his throat "SAMMMM!!"

Sam woke and shot up from bed, he rubbed his eyes, the air was thick, he held his head as it was drumming with pain and looked over at the clock which read 5:17am but he knew he woul not be able to get to sleep, the sort of nightmares he just had , the thought of dean in hell was making him feel sick so he decided to get some air outside the motel.

He got dressed and pocketed the colt in the back on his jeans so he had something to protect himself incase of a sudden attack and went to sit outside on the impala, he tried to figure out if those dreams were visions of the past , present or the future hes never imagined to see Dean in hell then the street lights started to flicker Sam instantly shot up from the impala and held the colt infront of him ready he heard footsteps from behind him, he sharply turned around and aimed the colt level -

"wow, sam watch where you point that thing" ruby said as she lifted up her hands in surrender

Sam lowered the colt as he realised it was Ruby "um,sorry"

Ruby folded her arms across her chest and stepped forward "you seemed a little jumpy there, something wrong?"

Sam didnt answer, he only sat back down on the impala, Ruby slowly appraoched and sat herself along side him "sam, what is it?"

Sam looked up at Ruby " i saw him ruby, he was there chained up, suffering and pleading for release and for me" Sams eyes became watery

Ruby then felt pitty and wanted to tell sam that he isnt alone on this so she placed her hand on sams shoulder and took a deep quite breath in then out "sam, there is some way of getting him out but its gonna need time"

Sam turned and looked at ruby, the tears slowly ran down his cheeks "how much time?"

Ruby couldnt answer that question but tried her best to sound like she wouldnt let him down " look, it wont take forever"

Sam smiled a little as Ruby returned a warm one back, they both gazed at eachother for a few seconds and leaned in but just before they got close to a sweet kiss sams cell rang " bobby?"

Bobbys voice sounded husky "sam, i thought that you would be asleep"

"um no bobby i couldnt sleep"

"oh right, listen i called coz i found a hunt"

Sam looked at Ruby in suprise "really a hunt?, well what is it bobby?"

"well i've just found out that theres been some strange stuff happening at a carnival in west Dakota"

"what strange stuff?"

"well local killings of childrens parents at their homes, the kids say that they let in a clown to play"

"when did this start happening?"

" a few days ago and ever since, its been happening all the time, i say you go check it out"

"ok thanks bobby" Sam then hangs up and gets up from the bonnet of the impala

Ruby looks at sam waiting for an answer "well whats going on?"

Sam looks at Ruby "bobby said there where local killings of childrens parents from after they visit a carnival the clown follows the kid home and then gets invited in to play then it kills thier parents"

Ruby widens her eyes "clowns?"

Sam smiles abit "yeah, i know killer clown sounds strange"

Ruby chuckles " damn straight, i thought clowns were supposed to be friendly"

"well not if they're connected to something supernatural"

"i guess, so where we headed?"

"west Dakota"

Sam and Ruby both get in the impala and head of for West Dakota


End file.
